Extensive practice is required to develop a consistent and proper golf swing. Typical challenges encountered by golfers when improving their golf swing include slicing (hitting the ball so that it curves to the right for a right-handed golfer) and hooking (hitting the ball so that it curves to the left for a right-handed golfer). A variety of devices for improving a golf swing exist. A number of these devices include the use of mechanisms for checking the golfer's body alignment. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,641 to Pope. This device includes a support section, including an adjustable arm, and an engagement arm for contacting a dorsal surface of a golfer. Such devices are cumbersome to transport and use. They also do not train the muscles used during a golf swing in the sequence they are used.
The use of resilient and extensible tethers for training the muscles used during certain athletic movements is known. For example, a device for training the upper body is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,480 to Frappier, herein incorporated by reference. This device is used to provide resistance to the arms, trunk and shoulders to improve performance in sports such as hockey, basketball, volleyball and baseball/softball. A device for training the lower body is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,601 to Frappier, which is incorporated herein by reference. This device provides resistance to the lower extremities during sprinting and related motions. It is also known to train the muscles used during hockey stick swinging motions by attaching a resilient and extensible tether to a hockey stick and anchoring the tether to a wall.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved golf swing training device for training the muscles used during a golf swing in the sequence they are used. A device of this type that is relatively simple, easy to use, and portable would be especially desirable.